Fires
by NotReallyRosie
Summary: Phil meets a fan called megan.. but she is different
1. Chapter 1

Phil looked over the crowds of people and took a deep breath. He had never been fond of crowds. Of course he loves his fans but sometimes it could be really overwhelming. He did his best to hug and autograph things for all his fans and Dan was doing the same next to him. He looked above the crowd and at the corner of the room he saw a girl wearing an amazingphil t shirt and just looking around at the crowds but not trying to get an autograph. Before he could wonder why him and Dan were ushered back away from the crowds and he soon found himself walking home next to Dan. On his way he spotted the girl he had seen in the corner earlier. She was sitting on a bench reading a book. After a few seconds contemplating he went up to her and said hi! I saw you at summer in the city but didn't have time to see you'

She looked up and suddenly a smile burst across her face. 'hi, that's so nice of you! I love your videos and you seem like a really nice guy, even though I dont know you' she laughed. Phil was alarmed with how calm she was... He wasn't vain but most fans screamed and hugged him when they met him but she seemed to treat him like anyone else she'd just met. He liked that. 'so I saw you today at summer and the city, why didn't you try say hi? Sorry I'm just curious!' the girl looked at him and smiled slightly ' oh well I wanted to meet you but you looked a little overwhelmed and I didn't want to add to the crowds, plus no offence but there were girls crying and pushing trying to get to you and I figured that they wanted to meet you a lot more than I did! Phil laughed 'thank you that's so considerate ! I've never really understood why people would go to such legnths just to meet me! How rude of me I haven't asked yet! What's your name? Where are you from?' ' don't be silly I can quite see why some people love you so much! And I'm Megan and I live in the channel islands'

Wow that's cool what's brought you to London?' Megan blushed and quietly replied 'well I kind of wanted to meet you guys at summer and the city.' seriously ? You came all that way just to meet me?' Megan blushed furiously. Before she had time to reply she saw a burning fire erupt a few meters away from them. It was a car. They both stood in shock for a second as they registered it was a car. When they came to their senses they saw that a women had managed to scramble out of the burning vehicle. She was screaming 'my baby my babies still inside' and was in tears. Megan quickly turned to Phil both their faces full of horror and said 'gimme your hoodie'


	2. Chapter 2

Phil handed her his hoodie and before he could realize what she was doing , she was running towards the burning wreck. She ran to the side of the car and covered her mouth and then proceeded to search the car whilst the flames were furiously burning around her. She felt searing pains on her arms and legs. She found the child sat screaming in the front seat. She unclipped the child and wrapped Phil's hoodie around it. She could feel her legs ready to give way. She stumbled out of the car and through the flames and handed the screaming but at least still conscious child to the crying mother. She whispered through her tears 'thank you'. Megan felt her legs give way and fell to the floor. She looked down... Her arms And legs were full of burns.

Phil was instantly at her side

'Oh my god Megan are you okay?' He looked at the severely burnt girl and felt like crying.

'Please don't take me to the hospital' Phil had no time to complain. He scooped her up in his arms and she winced as her burning skin touched his. He carried her to his house as quickly as he could.

As soon as they were at Phil's flat he screamed Dans name. Dan came running in to the lounge and saw the girl in his arms.

'Oh God quick I'll run a cold bath.' Phil tried talking to Megan who was just about conscious.

'Megan stay with me' baths ready' Phil quickly carried Megan to the bath and slowly lowered Megan into the bath. She Screamed

'aaahhh it hurts aaahhh' Phil grasped her hand which was one of the only parts of her body that wasn't burnt. She squeezed his hand as she slowly got used the cold water and the pain faded away. She was definitely awake now.


End file.
